The Next Heir
by lazura234
Summary: This is a story about the next heir to the Vongola Family! Will Sawada Tsukiko be able to succeed her father, Vongola Decimo? Mostly revolves on OCs.
1. A Protective Charm

**Lazura: This is my first time doing a story where it revolves a lot of OCs! So at the end of this I will be introducing the ocs and who their parents are.**

**Angelique: Eh? But shouldn't we keep their parents a secret?**

**Lazura: Well I didn't mention the name of their parents, so I'll post after the story.**

**Angelique: I see... Disclaimer: Lazura does not own KHR at all except the ocs.**

* * *

"Mama! I'm heading out now!" yelled a girl with long brown hair that reached to her waist, with caramel colored eyes, wore namimori middle school uniform.

"Yes, and have a good time at school, Tsukiko!"

My name is Sawada Tsukiko, I'm fourteen years old. I have two loving parents, but Papa would always be busy at work, by work I mean in the Mafia. Yep! My dad works in the mafia, I found out when I was only six years old...

* * *

_Flash back_

_A little Tsukiko hiding in the closet of her parent's room._

_"Ah...Tsukiko! Where are you?" yelled a man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes in a black suit down the hallways of the house_

_"Tsu-kun, are you sure about not letting your daughter know about you being in the mafia?" a woman with long orange colored hair_

_'What?' Tsukiko listened closely to the conversation_

_"If Tsukiko were to get involved along with you, then who knows what the enemy familgias will do?"_

_"Tsu-kun, I understand that but..."_

_"It's ok, this is the only way we can have Tsukiko safe for now, Kyoko."_

_Then Tsukiko comes out from her hiding place to see her mom, "Mama! Papa!"_

_"Ah! Tsukiko!" yelled the two parents_

_Tsukiko hugs her parents and replies, "Papa, be careful!"_

_The man smiled at her daughter, ruffles her hair and says, "I'll be careful."_

_The man then puts a necklace with a ring around her daughter._

_"Papa? What is this?"_

_"A charm."_

_"Charm?"_

_"Yes, a charm, in case if I'm not there for you, hold on to this ring."_

* * *

I still held then ring that my papa gave me, but at least it makes me feel like my father is always there for me.

However today was really unexpected...

"Oh, I hope Ryu-nii is not boxing again!"

Sasagawa Ryuuga is my cousin, his dad is my mom's older brother. Apparently from what I heard from my mom, Ryuuga is just like a younger version of his father unlike his mom. He has black hair like his mom, wears a bandage above his nose, but has most of his father's looks and personality from what my mama told me. I headed towards the gate and I saw Ryu-nii with the disciplinary committee head.

"Ryu-nii?"

"OH! GOOD EXTREME MORNING TSUKIKO!"

"Hn."

"Good morning Ryu-nii and Yue-sempai!"

Hibari Yue is the son of the original Head of the Disciplinary Committee, however from what papa told me Yue was adopted by the Head and works along with papa. He has short black hair and steel-blue eyes, apparently papa told me he looked a lot like his adoptive father but his father never had a wife that was brave enough to be with him. I also wonder what papa meant by brave?

"Herbivore."

"Mou~! Yue-sempai, don't call me a herbivore!" I pouted.

"Sawada Tsukiko get to class now." Yue shot a glare to Tsukiko

"Yes, yes Yue-sempai." I replied as I walked off to class.

Actually to tell you the truth I kind of have a crush for Yue-sempai, but its hard to confess to him my feelings for him because of the way he stares down at me. Hopefully I will be able to confess to him one day!

*after class and at the rooftop*

"Hah~! I wonder if there is anything new in stored for me today?" wondered Tsukiko as she looked up at the sky

* * *

*Somewhere at the Vongola Headquarters*

"Reborn, don't tell me that you're really going to do this." a man with spiky brown hair with a worried look in his eyes

"Dame-Tsuna, stop treating your daughter like a kid and realize that she has to start protecting herself as the next Vongola Boss." a man in a black suit, wore a black fedora with one orange stripe surrounding the hat, and a green chameleon was on his shoulder.

"I just hope that we are doing the right thing, Reborn." Tsuna states as he looks at the sky through the window

* * *

**Lazura: Now its time to introduce the new OCs in this chapter!**

**Sawada Tsukiko**

**Age:13**

**Parents: Kyoko and Tsuna**

**Description: She has long brown hair that reaches down to her waist, caramel eyes, and has a combination of her father's and mother's personalities. Like her mom she has a thing for sweets, she also worries about her cousin Ryuuga when it revolves around boxing. She admits to the fact that she has a crush on Yue, I will include an extra chapter on why.**

**Sasagawa Ryuuga**

**Age:15**

**Parents: Ryohei and Hana**

**Description: Has short black hair, though he looks a lot like his father when he was younger. He loves boxing, because of his father. He cares for Tsukiko as his little sister. **

**Hibari Yue**

**Age:15**

**Parents: Kyoya(adoptive father)**

**Description: He looks a lot like Kyoya, although in his past he was found by Kyoya while coming back to Namimori. Apparently was abandoned at the age of two, but since he was raised by none other than Kyoya...well you get the point about how his life was for him. Later it will be revealed that he uses tonfas like Kyoya. When it revolves around Ryuuga, he finds him as an annoying loud herbivore. Though around Tsukiko, he just finds her to be just some weak herbivore, but it will change later! ;D **

**Lazura: Thats all of the ocs we introduced for this chapter!**

**Angelique: So Pleas review! :D**


	2. Transfer Student and Surprise Guest!

**Lazura: Ok, Imma try and juggle all of the stories that I am making...hopefuly I won't delete any of them.**

**Angelique: Well at least you have something else to do when on the computer.**

**Lazura: True. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for the ocs.**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_Somewhere at the Vongola headquarters_

_"Reborn, don't tell me that you're really going to do this." a man with spiky brown hair with a worried look in his eyes_

_"Dame-Tsuna, stop treating your daughter like a kid and realize that she has to start protecting herself as the next Vongola Boss." a man in a black suit, wore a black fedora with one orange stripe surrounding the hat, and a green chameleon was on his shoulder._

_"I just hope that we are doing the right thing, Reborn." Tsuna states as he looks at the sky through the window_

* * *

The Next Day at the Sawada residence, a familiar man in a black suit with a orange banded fedora leaves a letter in the mailbox and walks off with a smirk on his face.

Few minutes later a young Kyoko with her hair tied up in a low ponytail, wearing a green short sleeved dress that reached up to her knees and a white apron.

"Lala~Going to get the mail~" hummed Kyoko

"Oh?"

Inside the mailbox was not only the newspaper, but also a letter.

Kyoko opens the letter and reads to herself:

_Chaos, Kyoko! I hope that you are doing fine as usual, but I will be coming to tutor Tsukiko during her coming of age, besides Tsuna will need someone to take over his line once he retires. _

_Sincerely, _

_Reborn_

"Ah! Then I better get everything ready for Reborn-chan!" said Kyoko as she skips back inside the house.

* * *

**~Tsukiko's POV~**

"Mama, I'm heading out now!" I yelled

"Have a good day Tsukiko-chan!~" yelled Kyoko as she tidied up the house

I was running towards the gates of the school, until...

*Bump* "BWAH!"

I bumped into somebody as I ran towards the gate without looking and ended up tripping on something, but a stranger helped pull me up from falling.

I looked up to see a man in a suit, with a black fedora, and orange dress shirt.

"Ah, thank you mister." I said as I bowed to thank the man.

"It was my pleasure." replied the man as he walked away

_Wow, he's so cool! But...I feel like I've met him somewhere?_

I shook my head and headed to class on time to see a crowd of girls surrounding one person.

_Aoyama Hiro._

We have been in the same class together, however we never socialized together. This must be because I was always with Ryu-nii and Yue-sempai all the time.

The teacher enters the room and everybody rushes to their seats.

"Everybody! Today we have a transfer student transferring from Italy. Everyone make sure to be nice!" the teacher announces to the class.

"You may enter." the teacher says

The door then slides open to reveal a boy with silver hair and sharp green eyes, wearing a punk styled version of the school uniform. Suddenly all of the girls, except me, whisper about how cool he is and started talking about making a fan club about him. Sheesh...weirdos...

"His name is..." the teacher tried to answer but got interrupted by the transfer

"Nagoya Kaito."

"Er...yeah, well you can sit behind Sawada Tsukiko." the teacher then points toward the seat behind me.

_Aw...great...I get cold stares from every girl in the class...  
_

When Nagoya-kun walked over to his seat, I keep getting a feeling that he has been glaring at me the whole time in class.

After Class I tried to run over to Ryu-nii, but Nagoya-kun grabbed my wrist and led me towards the roof top.

_HIIIIE! So many people are staring at_ us!

"W-Where are we going, Nagoya-kun?"

"Somewhere far from here."

_W-What did he mean by that?! _

Tsukiko soon noticed that they were heading towards the roof top door, but Tsukiko holds her ground making Nagoya turn to her, pinned her to the wall near the door of the entrance to the rooftop and said, "Why did you stop me?"

"W-Well..." Tsukiko responded while trying to look away from his gaze

All of a sudden the door to the rooftop slams open to reveal Hibari Yue scowling at the scene, "What are you doing herbivores?"

"Wha-?!" Nagoya tried to reply but Tsukiko cut him off

"N-Nothing Yue-sempai! We'll be going now!" Tsukiko said immediately as she covered Kaito's mouth and dragged him off back to class.

* * *

Tsukiko then apologized to Kaito about dragging him before the bell had rung.

* * *

*After Class*

I ran off heading straight for home, however I accidentally bumped into another person without looking.

That person that I just bumped into...I deadpanned...the person that I bumped into happened to be...Kudou Kuroi...Yue-sempai's enemy number one.

"Kufufu...seems like the moon child has arrived..." as the pineapple black haired person turned around to reveal a pair of mismatched eyes...one thats red with a number and the other of golden yellow.

"Kudou-sempai...I"M REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" I yelled as I quickly ran off in fear.

* * *

Argh...first Kaito-kun and now Kudou-sempai?! Ha~ my life has really been messed up now hasn't it.

I opened the door and saw the same man that I bumped into this morning standing at my doorway.

"Chaos, Sawada Tsukiko or should I say Vongola Undicesimo.." the man said as he revealed his onyx colored eyes from his hat

Tsukiko fainted right after hearing him say that.

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

_First thing the girl does is faint right after she hears that...no wonder...she does take after her stupid father..._

Reborn then carried the fainted girl inside the house.

* * *

**Lazura: Now for Character Profiles! XD**

**Nagoya Kaito**

**Age: 13**

**Description: Gokudera's nephew from his mother's side of the family. He was also trained by Gokudera in using bombs. Has silver hair, his bangs goes to the side yet his hair spikes up at the ends of his hair.**

**Aoyama Hiroto**

**Age: 13**

**Description: The captain of the Kendo club, has many admirers, looks like a dark brown haired Yamamoto, and has no relation to Mochida at all.**

**Kudou Kuroi**

**Age: 15**

**Description: Yue's number one enemy on his list of biting...was an apprentice of Mukuro...he somewhat owns the same powers as Mukuro along with a trident. ****Has a black pineapple hair-style. **

**Lazura: Sorry for the late update!**

**Angie: Please Review! :D**


	3. My Choice

**Lazura: Wow...its been a long time since I updated this story, but here's the new chapter! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_**Reborn's POV**_

_First thing the girl does is faint right after she hears that...no wonder...she does take after her stupid father..._

_Reborn then carried the fainted girl inside the house._

* * *

Tsukiko opened her eyes to find herself in her room.

_I'm in my room? Wasn't I just at the front door of the house. _

Tsukiko thought as she slowly got up from her bed.

"So you're awake now aren't you?" said a familiar voice voice

Tsukiko's eyes widened as she turned to stare at the door.

Right there was the same man that she bumped into and found right at her door step.

"W-Who are you?" Tsukiko said as she shivered in fear in front of the man

"I'm the greatest hitman in the world. Reborn." the man said as the chameleon on his hat went to his hand and changed into a gun.

"R-Reborn?"

"Yes, and I'm going to be your tutor until the day you succeed Vongola Decimo, in other words your father."

Tsukiko could not believe what she heard.

_Y-You mean...I knew father was in the mafia...but...he's a boss?! _

"Ho~ so you knew already?" Reborn said as the chameleon changed back and went to his shouldeer

"Wait...I-I remember now...you are Uncle Reborn...the man that came to me on my fifth birthday!"

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Happy Birthday Tsukiko!" said Kyoko, Tsuna, Ryohei, Hana, and Ryuuga._

_A little Tsukiko wearing a yellow dress with a yellow ribbon tied on to her hair blew out the five candles on her cake._

_After opening all the presents, Tsukiko held her new teddy from her father close to her._

_She headed over to the front yard to find Tsuna talking to another man._

_That man was Reborn._

_"So this is your daughter, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he stared down at the little girl who suddenly grabbed onto Tsuna's leg_

_"Yes, and why are you still calling me that?"_

_"Because I still see you as my Dame-Student."_

_Tsuna just sighed and introduced to Tsukiko, "Tsukiko, this person is Reborn."_

_"Reborn?" Tsukiko said as she tilted her head slightly upon staring at the hitman._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yes...I'm the hit man that came to your fifth birthday...during that time I was with another person also, do you remember who that person was?" Reborn titled his fedora up that reveled his solid onyx colored eyes that seem to be staring down at the girl.

"The other person..." Tsukiko tried to remember.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ah! Kyudaime!" Tsuna happily said._

_"Now, now Tsunayoshi...shouldn't you be calling me grandpa now?" the elderly said as he removed his hat and knelt right in front of Tsukiko._

_"And this little lady here is who?" the man smiled at the young girl hiding behind her father's leg._

_"My name is Tsukiko!" _

_The man ruffled the young girl's hair._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yeah, you should know who that elder was right?"

"Yes, he was the previous boss before your father, known as Kyudaime of the Vongola Family."

"So let me get this straight, I'm the next boss in line and I have to succeed my father?"

"Yeah, well your no good father started his training around your age." Reborn then continued by tilting his hat down and showed a small smirk, "Will you be the one to surpass your father?"

"I-" Tsukiko tried to reply however...

"Reborn! Tsukiko! Time for dinner!" Kyoko called out.

"Hai!" Tsukiko answered back.

"I will explain to you later about your history." Reborn stated and walked down ahead.

_First I know that dad is really part of the mafia...but also the leader of a mafia family...does that mean that not only my dad but also Ryuuga's dad is involved?! _

* * *

"So how was school today, Tsuki-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Well today we met an interesting transfer student at school." Tsukiko replied as she took some salad.

_Transfer?...*sigh* Gokudera's nephew is such a hard head. _

Reborn thought as he sipped his espresso.

* * *

**At Tsukiko's room... **

_Reborn told me everything about my blood heritage with Vongola Primo. Apparently the first generation and my father's generation looked very similar when Reborn showed me the pictures of both the tenth and first generation. _

"So are you saying that my dad and his guardians were like a reincarnated version of the first generation?"

"In a way, however there are some differences between the first and tenth generation."

_Next he told me how grandpa, Sawada Iemitsu, is the leader of a secret organization called CEDEF, which was created by the first generation Cloud Guardian. _

"So the reason why I haven't seen grandpa at all was because of his job?"

Reborn stared blankly at the girl.

"W-What? Did I say something wrong?" Tsukiko stuttered.

"No its nothing."

_Iemitsu, not only you did this to your son, but also your grand daughter. _

"I will continue explaining tomorrow, however there is one question I need to ask you."

"What?" Tsukiko asked.

"Are you willing to inherit the role as boss of the Vongola Family?"

Tsukiko thought real hard once he said that.

_Papa...I know that you weren't given much of a choice, since you were my age...you told Reborn to give me a choice didn't you..._

_I know that you are the boss of the Family, but you are my father. Since our blood has been stained for over many generations, I want...I want to! _

"I accept." Tsukiko answered back to Reborn.

Reborn thought he was hallucinating, but he noticed Tsukiko's eyes had changed from brown to orange for a quick second.

_Hm...she's already progressing faster on her blood of the Vongola rather than how her idiot father reacted. I wonder if this has something to do with the saying that girls learn faster than boys. _

Reborn then smirked after making his thoughts about the girl.

"Be prepared for some hellish training Sawada Tsukiko, because I'm going to train you like your stupid no-good father."

* * *

**Lazura: I'm sorry again for not updating for a long time on this. However the next chapter will be an extra chapter on how Tsukiko fell in love with Yue and following up with the next chapter. **

**So please Review! XD**


	4. Extra: My First Love

**Lazura: Now I'm trying to pick this story up some more. So this chapter is the extra, about how Tsukiko fell for Yue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except my ocs. **

* * *

_I vividly remember the time that I first fell in love with someone. No, it wasn't love at first sight, but it was and still is the first time that fell in love._

* * *

Tsukiko was sitting on a stool right next to a heavily injured Ryuuga.

"Mou~ Ryu-nii! I told you so!" Tsukiko scolded.

"I'm extremely sorry, Tsukiko." Ryuuga apologized with a stern face.

Earlir Ryuuga got heavily injured by facing a strong boxing opponent at the boxing club. Tsukiko had rushed out of her class the minute she was notified.

* * *

**At the front desk of the hospital... **

The nurse by the desk froze in fear as she looked out from her seat.

"Do you know where Sasagawa Ryuuga is." someone said while walking up to the reception desk.

The nurse shook as she slowly pointed over to the room closest to the reception desk.

"Hn." was all the person replied.

Right after that person left, the doctor had found the nurse at the desk cowering in fear.

"What's wrong?" the doctor worriedly asked.

"The person who..entered..."

"Who?!"

"That person was the Disciplinary Committee Head...Hibari Yue." the nurse whispered the name quietly to a shocked Doctor who dead-panned at the sound of that name.

* * *

**Yue's POV**

As Yue stepped into the room he found a sleeping Ryuuga along with an unfamiliar girl cutting rabbit shaped apples.

"You." Yue asked the girl.

The girl stopped at what she was doing and turned to answer him, "Yes?"

Yue was surprised. Well his face didn't show it but he was surprised, because for the first time, someone other than his dad didn't falter one bit.

"Sasagawa Ryuuga." He stated with his one-line answer.

"Oh. I told Ryu-nii to sleep so that way he can heal up, funny, he didn't even get some rest."

"Is he your brother."

"Oh. No, he's my cousin."

"Hn." Yue left the room after staring at Tsukiko for a short time.

_Hn. So that's Sawada Tsukiko. _

* * *

In his memories of Ryuuga.

They met for the first time at the age of ten year old.

Ryuuga met Yue, thanks to their fathers(hint hint it was mostly Ryohei), Yue and Ryuuga immediately were engaged in a fight.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I EXTREMELY CHALLENGE YOU TO A BOXING MATCH!" Ryuuga yelled as burning with passion._

_"Hmph. No." Yue was about to knock Ryuuga out however..._

_"Stop!" cried a little girl._

_"T-Tsukiko!" Ryuuga turned his head to behind him._

_"*sniff* Ryu-nii...you said you wouldn't fight..." sniffled a little Tsukiko._

_"Tsukiko, I won't...I'm just having an extreme talk with Yue, right?" _

_Yue kneels in front of Tsukiko, reaches his hand close to Tsukiko._

_A small yellow bird lands on his palm and began singing the Namimori Middle School theme song._

_"Wow! What a smart birdie." Tsukiko petted the bird on Yue's hand. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV **

Tsukiko was just peeling some apples, until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"You."

_Wait...I recognize this voice... _

"Yes." Tsukiko suddenly felt a pang on her head and a short image of Yue and Tsukiko ran through her eyes.

_Yue-nii... _

"Sasagawa Ryuuga." He continued.

"Oh. I told Ryu-nii to sleep so that way he can heal up, funny, he didn't even get some rest."

"Is he your brother." He asked.

"Oh. No, he's my cousin."

"Hn." Yue continued staring at Tsukiko for a short moment and left the room immediately.

*b-bump*

_Yue-nii...please don't stare at me anymore...my heart can't take it anymore... _

Tsukiko hid her red face in her sweater.

* * *

**In Tsukiko's last memory of Yue... **

"Yue-nii...please don't leave..." A seven year old Tsukiko was tearing up a bit as she held Yue's hand.

"Tsukiko..." Yue puts a hand on her hair and kisses her forehead.

"Y-Yue-nii?!" Tsukiko's face became red as Yue pulled away.

"The next time we meet, become a worthy opponent for me." Yue stared at the little girl who replied, "Y-Yes!"

* * *

_Even if that was a vow to fight you...I still fell in love with the disciplinary head, Hibari Yue. _

* * *

**Lazura: Now the next chapter will be the actual story line! **

**So please Review! **


	5. A New Ally!

**Lazura: I'm back! :D Okay, I know a bunch of you are mad that I haven't updated this in while, but I'm doing my best to update a bunch of my stories that I'm working on as of right now. So forgive me if I don't update in a long time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.**

* * *

Tsukiko was sleeping peacefully in her soft bed when suddenly...

"Hmph..." Reborn sighed as he stepped out of Tsukiko's room.

By the time he shut the door an explosion can be heard on the other side of the door.

"HIE!" screamed Tsukiko as she ran out of her room.

"Morning." Reborn greeted a wild haired Tsukiko.

"What was that for?!" Tsukiko raged.

"Your mom said to wake you up, so I did." Reborn started heading down the steps.

_Grr...papa, are you really sure this is the man who taught you how to be a mafia boss?!_

Tsukiko thought as she went back into her room to get ready.

* * *

**~In Italy~**

* * *

"A-Achoo!" sneezed a certain young mafia boss.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright?!" A worried silver haired man asked.

"I'm alright Gokudera..." Tsuna assured him. "I think it's just somebody talking behind my back."

"We'll if you say so..." Gokudera looked skeptical at his boss as he returned to what he originally asking for.

"So jyuudaime, why was Kaito sent to Japan?"

"I chose him to be Tsukiko's right hand man." Tsuna said while smiling.

"But Jyuudaime...why him?!"

"You'll see what I mean when we recieve Reborn's message."

"Ha?" Gokudera just stared at his boss in confusion.

* * *

**~Back to Japan~**

* * *

Tsukiko was reading a page of her schedule.

* * *

**Schedule:**

1. After School, head straight home and finish all of your homework

2. Run 10 laps around Namimori

3. Help your mom with dinner.

4. Review for any tests or quizes

5. Sleep at 9:30 pm and be sure to wake up at 6:00 sharp or else you'll face another bomb alarm clock.

* * *

Tsukiko sighed.

'If only Reborn wasn't a sadist...'

"TSUKIKO!" yelled a person.

Tsukiko froze and turned to find Ryuuga dashing towards her.

"Good morning Ryuu-nii."

"Good Morning!" Her older cousin greeted her with a flashing smile.

"Are you training again?"

"Yes! I'm going to get more people join the boxing club!" Ryuuga huffed.

'That's so Ryu-nii.' Tsukiko thought.

"You're crowding." a voice appeared behind from Tsukiko.

"HIE!" Tsukiko screeched and immediately hid behind Ryuuga. "Yue-sempai!"

"Good Morning, Yue!" Ryuuga greeted.

"Stop crowding the gates and get back to class." Yue glared.

Tsukiko frantically panicked for a bit in a circle until an idea popped into her head.

"L-Let's get going!" Tsukiko swiftly shoved her cousin into the school grounds.

* * *

Ryuuga bombarded the girl with many whines about facing Yue, that she finally reminded him about the boxing club by the time they set one foot in the school building.

"Fweh...Ryu-nii sure is tough to answer." Tsukiko stated to her self, although she wasn't alone.

"Sawada Tsukiko." a familiar silver haired mafiaso arrived just in time.

_Shoot! Forgot about him... _

Tsukiko gulped, "What do you need Nagoya-san?"

Kaito forcefully grabbed her wrist, causing Tsukiko to be dragged against her.

Poor Tsukiko was pleading in her mind:

_SAVE ME! _

* * *

**Behind Namimori Middle...**

* * *

Tsukiko was nailed against the wall immediately right after Kaito dragged her outside the school.

"Ittei..." Tsukiko muttered in pain.

She looked up to find Kaito's emerald eyes glaring at her.

"You are not worthy of becoming Vongola Undicesimo..."

"W-What?!" Tsukiko blinked.

To Tsukiko's chagrin, she did not expect what happened next...

* * *

Kaito was about throw a bomb at her when suddenly...

The sound of a gunshot flew in the air, causing Tsukiko to duck immediately and punch whatever was in front of her.

Of course Kaito got hit, he saw a flicker of an orange flame in the punch he received.

_What is this? Was that the Dying Will Mode?! _

A certain fedora wearing man smirked upon the sight of what he just saw.

_So, I guess we don't need this bullet._

Reborn pocketed the Dying Will Bullet away as he headed over to the crime scene.

* * *

_** (Tsukiko doesn't like the sound of gunshots at all since she was little...Yue and Ryuuga were watching a bunch of action movies one day with Tsukiko and you get the rest.)**_

* * *

Tsukiko peeked her eyes out to find Reborn pointing a familiar green gun at Kaito.

"Reborn?!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"Yo. Dame-Tsuki." Reborn greeted without turning at all.

"Hey! I'm not a no-good!" Tsukiko argued.

_Just like Dame-Tsuna. _

Reborn chuckled as he tipped his fedora up. "So, Kaito...why are you here this early in Japan?"

"Wait...Reborn you know Nagoya-san?" Tsukiko looked at Kaito then to Reborn.

"Hmph. You didn't know?" Reborn asked the girl who just cluelessly nodded 'no'.

Reborn sighed, "He's the nephew of your father's right hand man. Otherwise your future right hand man."

Tsukiko blinked a few times staring at her future right hand man.

She gasped in horror to find a bright red punch mark on his face.

_I punched Nagoya-san! _

"Oh no!" Tsukiko hurriedly got out a handkerchief, "I'm sorry! Nagoya-san!"

She was about to place the handkerchief on the mark, but his hand stopped Tsukiko from reaching his face.

"W-What's wrong?" Tsukiko jumped a bit from his sudden action.

His emerald eyes gleamed with passion and announced with a happy smile, "You are definitely my boss!"

"Eh?" Tsukiko's eye twitched.

"Pft." Rebron quietly laughed. "You are really something, Dame-Tsuki!"

"D-Don't laugh!" Tsukiko screeched.

"Hime-sama!" Kaito called out to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko pointed to herself, "Hime-sama?"

"Yes, you are my boss so therefore you must be called Hime-sama!"

Tsukiko could have sworn she saw a pair of puppy dog ears and a tail appeared on him. "Kai- I mean!"

"You can call me by my name if you want to, Hime-sama."

"O-Okay then, Kaito-kun." Tsukiko didn't notice, but Nagoya took her hand up and kissed the palm of Tsukiko's hand.

"K-Kaito-kun?!" Tsukiko blushed furiously.

"I pledge my allegiance to my boss." Kaito pledged.

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuki." Reborn congratulated the girl, " You've gained an ally."

"Ha-Wha?!" Tsukiko felt a pair of arms hugging her.

"Haha~ What's going on Sawada-chan?" A voice called.

Tsukiko turned her head slightly to find, "A-Aoyama Hiroto?!"

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for not updating in a while! *does Gokudera's apology bow* **

**I've been busy trying to think up some stuff during the break along with clearing the stress piling in my life. Luckily its all been cleared :) SO...you may be expecting a few more updates on this story or my other stories. **

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
